Nunca por siempre quizás
by Laura Paty
Summary: En la búsqueda interminable por hacer feliz al ser amado, los obstáculos que lo impedirán son nuestras propias acciones, las cuales podemos restablecerlas con un amor único e incondicional que lo puede todo.


**En esta ocasión mi dedicatoria es para una personita muy especial, que suele entretenernos y sacarnos las lágrimas con todas sus historias. Mi estimada Erika te deseo un cumpleaños increíble, lleno de amor y por qué no, también de lágrimas de felicidad. ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que no me cuelgues por mi adaptación y te sea grata la lectura.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga y algunas partes de la historia son adaptación de una película Koreana "Mas que azul", digo algunas puesto que me tomé la libertad de modificar muchas partes.**

 **.**

PDV Tetsuhiro

Entonces me sentí perdido, mis pensamientos se tornaron oscuros, llenos de dolor. Los vi partir a todos y cada uno de ellos, abandonándome, atrapado una y otra vez en la repetición infinita de cada uno de mis errores, hasta que por alguna razón recordé la primera vez que nos vimos…

La universidad es un lugar bastante grande, aunque logré ver a un chico sobresaliente, un hermoso hombre de algunos grados más que yo, alto, pero no tanto como yo, su cabello algo largo y sujeto en una coleta, de un color inusual en Japón: rubio brillante casi platinado. Desde que miré sus bellos ojos miel lo supe, mi corazón quedó flechado al instante, pero él no me notó, nuestras miradas no se conectaron y yo simplemente tenía prisa para llegar a una clase. Continué con la vida universitaria, intentando centrarme en mis estudios hasta que una noche mi familia salió de viaje por algunos días… para no volver jamás.

Recuerdo que al siguiente día tocaron a la puerta para informarme del accidente, no supe que hacer, me sentí totalmente desamparado; a pesar de ser un estudiante de la universidad, teniendo la posibilidad y la edad para ser autosuficiente, el sentirme huérfano, completamente solo en el mundo, me sumió en una depresión.

Aquella mañana salí a un café, luego de varios días encerrado casi sin comer. Me es fundamental un poco de aire fresco, además de la sensación del helado viento en mi rostro, casi congelándome, fue bueno, pues prefiero eso a no sentir nada como los días anteriores. Siempre acompañado de música con mis audífonos tan fuerte como puedo escucharlos, con tal de ignorar los pensamientos recurrentes, esos que llegan tantas y tantas veces sobre haber muerto junto con ellos. Recuerdo que los exámenes me impidieron viajar con la familia a Fukuoka, a la casa de unos amigos de papá en el campo, para pasar un fin de semana.

Mire por la ventana en aquel lugar mientras un café se enfría en mi taza, la realidad es que prefiero sentir el helado clima congelando cada parte, a sentir el calor de la bebida en la mesa. Por error o azar del destino cuando me levanté de mi asiento para retirarme, vi al chico de mi escuela, aquel de cabello rubio con los ojos más desconsolados que no he podido ver nunca, ni siquiera en el espejo. Su mirada perdida observando los autos marchar, como viendo al horizonte, las lágrimas recorriendo su cara sin vergüenza o pena de las meseras que cuchicheaban en la esquina del lugar. Sus manos temblaron como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, por lo que pensé en ese instante, tantas formas de acercarme a él para consolarlo, sin embargo no somos nada, ni siquiera se su nombre. De esa forma, por primera vez en toda esa larga semana olvidé mi pena, mis sentimientos dejaron de cubrirse con mi autocompasión.

La mañana siguiente me duché, peiné mi cabello azulado rebelde y partí a la universidad dejando la solitaria casa que habito. Los subsecuentes días investigué un poco sobre ese chico, entonces me dijeron su nombre: "Tatsumi Souichi" y también los rumores de que se quedó huérfano al igual que yo pues vivía con su padre que partió a otro país dejándolo totalmente solo. Entonces lo decidí, si yo no tengo a nadie ni él tampoco, podemos hacernos compañía, el problema es acercarme a un tirano como él puesto que los rumores de igual manera, dicen que es temido por su actitud agresiva y grosera con todo el mundo.

A decir verdad no me importa lo que digan sobre Tatsumi, no creo que pueda ser tal cual me comentan, por lo que tomé valor y caminé hasta su laboratorio con una estrategia planeada. Lo miré desde afuera regañar a unos compañeros y lanzarles unas pinzas, cosa que los hizo huir del lugar despavoridos. Sus ojos tristes miraron al vacío, en la soledad que mi propia cabeza comparte, tomé valor entrando al lugar para presentarme:

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y vengo por el puesto de ayudante, necesito algunos créditos extra, además aprendo rápido.

Me miró con fastidio pues interrumpí sus pensamientos y con un gesto desaprobatorio dijo:

— ¿Quién dijo que yo necesito un ayudante?

— Hay un anuncio con su nombre en la dirección.

— Ah sí, bueno pues me arrepentí de ponerlo, todos los que han venido son unos completos inútiles, más vale solo que mal acompañado.

Siempre he sido bastante aplicado, creo que tengo la posibilidad de impresionarlo si me lo propongo, además tengo el don del habla:

— Comprendo Tatsumi sempai, me hubiera gustado ayudarle, en realidad mi pasión siempre ha sido poner en práctica los conocimientos que adquirimos aquí en la licenciatura en agricultura. Poder producir algo que me mande directo a la posteridad.

Algo en mis palabras lo tocó, aunque de todo lo que dije no supe que cosa, sin embargo frunció su ceño y miró al suelo, mientras yo pensé insistir un poco más:

— ¿Además no cree que puede hacerme una pequeña prueba como a los demás para demostrarle mis habilidades? ¿Qué puede perder? Si fallo, yo mismo le ayudaré a quitar el anuncio.

Una vez dicho, suspiró y sus ojos volvieron a mí rostro respondiendo:

— El profesor Fukushima es quien me obliga a tener un asistente, así que está bien, comenzaremos por tomar una muestra.

Sus instrucciones precisas, no me resultaron complicadas, mi atención al trabajo resultó la óptima a pesar de fallar en algunos detalles como nombres de objetos específicos del laboratorio. También me fueron arrojadas unas pinzas que golpearon mi bata y al caer al suelo simplemente las recogí sin recriminar, ni escapar de mi nuevo sempai.

— Lo siento mucho Tatsumi sempai, es que apenas estoy conociendo a detalle los materiales del trabajo.

— Creo que eres algo torpe, pero mucho menos que los idiotas que he conocido estos días. Te veré mañana temprano, aquí laboramos sin horas fijas, así que vendrás en cuanto tengas horas libres, de acuerdo con mi propio horario de clases.

Tomó un papel de su escritorio y me lo dio con el horario en el que él abre el lugar, aunque para cerrar no hay una hora, eso me preocupó un poco, por las cosas que escuche de que es un tirano abusivo, pero en realidad no me importó, algo en él y su soledad me causó una identificación de su dolor al mío, para comprendernos… y querernos, quizás. Muy pronto para hablar de amor.

Una semana transcurrió cuando decidí mirar el buzón por primera vez, ya que tenía bastantes cartas acumuladas desde que ellos partieron. Abrí varias mirando los estados de cuenta de papá y mamá, que en realidad agoté con los funerales, ellos nunca pensaron en morir, por lo que ninguno de ellos tenía un seguro de vida o ahorros. Miré luego un sinfín de cuentas por pagar, la renta de la casa, agua, electricidad, gas y servicios telefónicos y de internet, me llevé todo para hacer un estimado en la escuela puesto que es tarde para llegar a mi primera clase.

Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo, pero al salir, asistí al laboratorio pensando una y otra vez en las cuentas por pagar, hasta que sempai me interrumpió con un leve golpe en la cabeza:

— ¡Deja de pajarear! ¡Qué tanto piensas! Mira nada más tiraste los reactivos.

— Tengo muchas cuentas que pagar y no creo solventarlas, no con la beca escolar. Además desde que mi familia murió en un accidente, el lugar es demasiado para mí, creo que me mudaré ¿Sempai tú vives solo? ¿Crees que podríamos compartir un departamento? Pagaríamos la mitad de todo.

Su rostro se puso algo serio, supongo que pensó en su soledad puesto que me miré reflejado en sus ojos cuando respondió:

— Creo que es buena idea, tampoco he podido solventar mis gastos adecuadamente.

Rentamos un lugar bastante próximo a la universidad, tomé la iniciativa decorando el lugar sin obtener objeción suya de ningún estilo. Aunque respeté su privacidad y le permití colocar sus cosas en su habitación de acuerdo a como él quiso, sin embargo a la hora de realizar las tareas domésticas lo miré ser un total fracaso, quemando nuestra comida, sin mover un dedo para limpiar trastes o decolorando su ropa oscura colocándola directamente al sol. Tampoco es que yo supiera hacer las cosas de una manera perfecta o escrupulosa, pero puedo aprender lentamente.

A su lado las cosas se volvieron distintas, aprender de todo, yo sabía cocinar, pues siempre miré a mamá hacerlo y le ayudé; a pesar de ello, el mantener aseado nuestro departamento fue una historia distinta, nunca tuve la necesidad de barrer o trapear muy a menudo, ya que mamá recogía las cosas, limpiaba e incluso lavó mi ropa muchas veces a pesar de estar en la universidad. Ni se diga lavar trastes, cosas que ambos nos vemos en la necesidad de mantener limpios y en las alacenas. Todo comenzó cuando acumulamos los trastes que él tenía de su casa, más los míos todos apilados en el fregadero o incluso en el suelo de la cocina. La basura de refrescos en el piso junto con una infinidad de envases de comida rápida, comenzaron a apestar, la ropa sucia en mi cesto e imagino que en el suyo igual, dejó de ser agradable para mí vivir así:

— Sempai, esto no puede seguir así. — Expresé molesto.

Sus ojos se pusieron extraños, de alguna forma me miró con temor y su ira estalló para responder:

— Si no te parece puedes marcharte, al cabo que no me importa.

— Bueno sólo quiero que limpiemos el lugar, no puedo vivir en este lugar que es un cuchitril, no pensé que me correrías por pedirte limpiar.

— ¿Oh es eso? Si, tienes razón, creo que debemos asear. — me miró avergonzado.

De alguna forma escucharlo hablar, tenerlo tan cerca de mí como nadie antes, me sentí en familia, él es mi madre cuando me sonríe escasamente, al tiempo que hago las cosas bien, es mi padre cuando su mano firme me ha dado algunos golpes y sus regaños para hacerme mejorar; finalmente es mi hermano cuando se trata de que convivamos para todo, incluso irnos a beber algunos tragos en el bar.

Souichi sempai y yo en muchos lugares, como los mejores amigos, como todo, quiero estar por siempre a su lado; sin embargo en mi cabeza los últimos meses he sentido cosas distintas…

.

PDV Souichi

Mi tiempo terminó, tenía tantos planes y cosas que yo quería hacer, supuse que marcharme podía ser doloroso físicamente, pero no lo fue. Lo más horrible es pensar en no tenerlo a mi lado, aunque la cosa más extraña ocurrió luego de mi propio juicio para sacar mis faltas, las imperfecciones de mi alma y errores que mermaran la perfección de la pureza en mi interior, lo cual no podría dejarme estar en paz nunca. Todo eso fue perdonado por mí mismo y por el ente supremo que me permitirá estar al lado de mamá, hasta que justo en la entrada del lugar, lo sentí, mi corazón se partió en dos con un dolor punzante, una palabra salió de mis labios:

— Morinaga…

Las blancas alas en mi espalda resplandecieron, guiado por un presentimiento volé hasta el lugar donde lo sentí. Mis manos temblaron con un profundo sufrimiento por lo que mis memorias me asaltaron como trayendo mi vida en partes...

…

Mamá falleció de cáncer, uno que la hizo agonizar por años, leucemia dijeron los médicos; algo que intentaron contener con tantos tratamientos y por años agonizó hasta que el dolor fue mucho más grande que ella. Nos abandonó a papá y a mí, no obstante muchas veces sentí alivio luego de verla sufrir tanto tiempo, supuse que finalmente descansó de su dolor, esa pena que cargó valientemente por nosotros, para no dejarnos solos años atrás.

Mis padres se amaron profundamente, mamá me contó que desearon tener más familia hasta que le detectaron aquella horrible enfermedad que le imposibilitó darme hermanos, sin embargo me cuidó amorosamente procurando ocultar todo hasta que hice preguntas sobre su condición y con lágrimas en los ojos me explicó disculpándose, como si fuera su culpa el tener esa enfermedad.

Cuando ella murió el médico me dijo que la condición de mamá podría ser heredada por mí, razón para hacerme exámenes anuales con tal de estar tranquilo.

Algunos años transcurrieron mientras yo ingresé a la universidad de Nagoya estudiando la licenciatura de agricultura y avanzando hasta que el profesor Fukushima, antes de que ingresara a la maestría, me ofreció el puesto de investigador, el cual abandonó un compañero que salió de la escuela por una causa desconocida, un tal Miyoshi. No tuve ningún problema en aceptar, hasta que finalmente todo comenzó a salir mal. Con los resultados en mano, el médico de mamá me dijo:

— Lo siento mucho tus exámenes muestran que tienes la misma enfermedad que tu madre, pero estás a tiempo para probar nuevos tratamientos, estoy seguro que podemos hacer algo. Tienes que luchar, lo más importante es no darse por vencido.

Me sentí tan mal de pensar en que mi vida se extinguiría, aunque sé que por mamá debo luchar pues ella me enseñó a no dejarme vencer. Algunas semanas mientras avisé a papá para que viniera desde lejos a Japón y así avisarle de mi condición, puesto que necesito apoyo, nos encontramos en un día frío en un pequeño café cerca de casa. En realidad tenía pensado decirle en la casa, pero no quise ponerme sentimental, por lo que vernos en un lugar público me evitaría hacer el ridículo. Con muchos nervios esperé a verlo ingresar, hasta que sonriente y con un par de abrigos que lo hacen parecer un oso polar, se sentó frente a mí:

— ¡Qué gusto verte viejo! — lo saludé animado.

— Sou-kun, estás tan maduro.

Mientras ordenamos un par de cafés, preguntó por la escuela y distintas cosas me contó sobre sí mismo como sus viajes al extranjero para investigar la vida de los insectos, ya que es entomólogo. Enmudecí unos instantes cuando expresó:

— Tus ojos son como los de Hana… la extraño mucho a pesar de estar tan lejos del país.

Lo supe justo ahí, el momento ideal para hablarle de mi problema. Respiré profundo conteniendo mis emociones y hable:

— Yo … fui al médico y…

Negó con la cabeza interrumpiendo mis palabras:

— No irás a decir que estas enfermo.

— Si padre, necesito tu ayuda, el médico dijo que…

Nuevamente me interrumpió golpeando con ambas manos la mesa:

— No pasaré otra vez por eso, menos contigo. No… lo siento mucho pero no puedo estar aquí más tiempo.

Un sentimiento espantoso recorrió mi cuerpo, un terrible frío congeló cada parte. Lo miré caminar hasta la puerta sin detenerse, sin despedirse, sin darme un poco de confort, un simple abrazo o alguna frase de aliento. Desde la ventana de aquél lugar, un taxi se alejó con mi padre en su interior, por primera vez me sentí tan solo, sin nadie con quien contar, alguien a quien platicarle mis temores. Procuré ser fuerte, sin embargo a pesar de apretar los puños enérgicamente, mi rostro quedó bañado en lágrimas amargas. Justó ahí comprendí la verdad sobre la vida, evitar a toda costa aferrarse a las cosas, porque nadie estará ahí cuando caigas.

Esa tarde caminé sin rumbo, salí del lugar hecho un zombi, sin rumbo fijo, sin lugar a donde ir, hasta que mis pies dolieron por la congelación y el cansancio. Entré a la enorme casa vacía para recostarme con ese profundo agotamiento de mi corazón herido, me dormí profundamente, hasta levantarme a vomitar por los medicamentos. Por la memoria de mamá que no me dejaría vencer, yo resistiría como ella, será un honor estar en sus zapatos y pagarle donde quiera que esté, su sacrificio por amarme tanto como para ocultar su malestar, fingiendo que estaba enferma del estómago con tal de no preocuparme.

Mi caminar se hizo lento, tantos medicamentos me hicieron faltar varios días hasta acostumbrarme a usarlos, razón que me obligó a contarle al profesor Fukushima de mi condición, por lo cual me obligó a buscar un asistente que me auxilie a que todo salga bien sin esforzarme tanto. El martes a primera hora entrevisté a un par de holgazanes, ¡lo que harían los estudiantes por un par de créditos extra! Los miserables se sentaron y escucharon mis explicaciones pero cuando les pedí ayuda, no prestaron atención ninguna cosa de la que les dije, ni a la más básica, de inmediato no esperé a las justificaciones y los corrí.

El miércoles llegó y por la tarde, un par de chicas sonrientes se sentaron a preguntar cosas sobre mí, como buscando obtener algo de mí, las muy zorras. Primero pensé "debe ser mi imaginación" hasta que una de ellas me pegó su busto en la espalda, lo que fue el acabose. Sin importar sus habilidades las mandé a volar.

Un chico y una chica llegaron el jueves, este par ni si quiera pertenecían a la licenciatura de agricultura, por lo que les arrojé las pinzas y corrieron despavoridos. Supuse en ese instante, que no podré encontrar un buen asistente, hasta mirar a un chico de cabello azul ingresar a mi laboratorio. Su mirada gentil con la sonrisa amistosa que me procuró empatía, algo en ese par de ojos verdes me hizo querer saber más.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y vengo por el puesto de ayudante, necesito algunos créditos extra, además aprendo rápido.

Supuse que es uno más de esos haraganes que quieren perder el tiempo mientras ganan puntos extra, ya no quiero más asistentes por lo que me negué, aunque su respuesta me asombró:

— Comprendo Tatsumi sempai, me hubiera gustado ayudarle, en realidad mi pasión siempre ha sido poner en práctica los conocimientos que adquirimos aquí en la licenciatura en agricultura. Poder producir algo que me mande directo a la posteridad.

Pasar a la posteridad con algún descubrimiento, me hizo reflexionar sobre mi labor como investigador, hasta ahora lo hice por el simple gusto, el placer de estudiar. No obstante con esta condición inestable de mi cuerpo, lo mejor será quizá buscar la trascendencia a través de mi trabajo. Entonces accedí a probar su valía, lo cual demostró con creces, un trabajador inteligente, hábil y sumiso.

Algunos días se fueron como agua con tanto trabajo y tantos buenos resultados que producen los experimentos.

El médico, esa semana me comentó que el tratamiento frena la enfermedad poco a poco, pues los exámenes han sido favorables, aunque el costo supera mi beca y sin la ayuda de papá no podré pagar más tiempo las medicinas.

Ese día miré llegar algo triste a Morinaga, su rostro algo pálido y la sonrisa eterna que siempre porta, extinta como si la luz que viene con él no brillara como todos los días. El gran problema fue cuando hipnotizado soltó un frasco que se rompió en el suelo:

— ¡Deja de pajarear! ¡Qué tanto piensas! Mira nada más tiraste los reactivos.

— Tengo muchas cuentas que pagar y no creo solventarlas, no con la beca escolar. Además desde que mi familia murió en un accidente, el lugar es demasiado para mí, creo que me mudaré ¿Sempai tú vives solo? ¿Crees que podríamos compartir un departamento? Pagaríamos la mitad de todo.

La respuesta a mis súplicas llegó como por arte de magia, vender la casa de que me dejó papá mucho antes de abandonarme, me la dio como regalo por su partida al extranjero. Ahora me servirá como dinero para pagar el tratamiento, mientras que mi beca será para los gastos comunes. Además de que mi kohai necesita también urgentemente dinero y parece ser una persona adecuada para compartir un departamento.

Nunca fui muy aseado, para dejar la casa de mis padres tuve que levantar una infinidad de basura en bolsas, las cuales me ayudó Morinaga a llenar, siempre tan servicial y amable. Los días pasaron y por alguna razón siento como si ahora él y yo nos hemos vuelto una familia, ambos solos haciéndonos compañía, verlo levantarse y aprender juntos a cocinar, ya que no podemos seguir dándonos el lujo de comer pura comida comprada. Lo intento tantas veces y sigo quemando la comida, todo por marcharme un poquito a picar lo demás, se quema un poco lo que dejo al fuego, por lo cual él siempre está al pendiente de todo cuando hacemos de comer.

Por la noche al llegar a casa, Morinaga me miró con seriedad mientras moví la basura del sillón para sentarme en una esquina a ver la televisión.

— Sempai, esto no puede seguir así. — Expreso en un tono bastante serio.

Sus palabras me mandaron directo a esa parte con papá en el café cuando se fue, entonces sentí mi corazón detenerse de pronto, con unas profundas ganas de llorar, un nudo en mi garganta casi me impide el habla, pero mi parte más fría respondió:

— Si no te parece puedes marcharte, al cabo que no me importa.

Ni un segundo pasó cuando su respuesta me devolvió a la realidad:

— Bueno sólo quiero que limpiemos el lugar, no puedo vivir en este lugar que es un cuchitril, no pensé que me correrías por pedirte limpiar.

Nuevamente el aire volvió a mis pulmones, creo que él jamás podría irse, seré yo quien se marche quizás muy pronto, quizás luego…

— ¿Oh es eso? Si, tienes razón, creo que debemos asear. — respondí de inmediato al notar su gesto triste.

El fin de semana se volvió de aseo, en el cual nos dedicamos a lavar la infinidad de trastos, yo usé una fibra de metal que rayó el sartén de teflón, a lo que él con una cara de risa me comentó mi error:

— Sempai, la fibra rayó el sartén de teflón, no sabe cuántas veces mi madre me reprendió por rayar sus sartenes, por lo menos fue el suyo y no alguno de los míos.

— Si quieres también puedo usarla en los tuyos o golpearte para que dejes de burlarte.

— No sempai.

Me miró algo serio y luego se echó a reír inconteniblemente, por lo que se disculpó mientras siguió burlándose. Luego de tantos meses solitario creí que no podría reír, pero tenerlo conmigo me hizo contagiarme de su entusiasmo.

El colmo de todo fue entrar al cuarto de lavado con Morinaga en medio de la espuma que continuó sacando la lavadora, él con una cubeta intentando levantarla ridículamente.

— ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!

— Intento levantar este tiradero.

— En primer lugar, si sacó espuma es que usaste el jabón para trastes y no el de ropa, en segundo pusiste demasiado y en tercero…

De pronto la cubeta en sus manos llena de espuma la agitó hasta arrojarla a mi ropa, lo que más me enfadó fue su incontenible risa que acallé juntando la espuma del suelo con ambas manos hasta batirlo. Él dejó de reí y expresó:

— Ya verás, esto no se queda así.

— Tú empezaste, ¡Detente!

Tardé más en decirlo que lo que él tomó la espuma de la lavadora bañándome, me agaché hasta lanzarle la que pude y así lo hizo Morinaga también, hasta acabar en el suelo batidos, su cabello azul con espuma y empapado, se ve tan gracioso. Se quejó de ardor en los ojos, aunque al aproximarme por esquivar un montículo de espuma que tramposamente me arrojó, resbalamos y quedó sobre mí, con esa mirada extraña invadiendo mi cabeza. Mi corazón se aceleró y de pronto se quejó de jabón en sus ojos, por lo que corrió al baño.

Mientras más tiempo transcurrió a su lado, me di cuenta de una cosa increíble, él es todo lo que necesito para sentirme completo, mirarlo a diario a toda hora, en el desayuno, en el laboratorio y hasta en la cena por las noches, es satisfactorio, creo que mis sentimientos no deberían ser, pues somos dos chicos, sin embargo tantas veces quiero conocer el sabor de sus labios. He imaginado demasiadas veces sus labios en los míos cuando sus brazos me rodean con ternura y sus hermosos ojos verdes parecen desnudarme por completo, con una forma tan persuasiva, tan intensa como si su ser procura cada instante hacerme caer para entregar todo el afecto que late en mi marchito y enfermo corazón, que le pertenece y le pertenecerá hasta mis últimos días, con un sentimiento sin confesar, no porque no sepa que lo amo, ya que es la única persona que he amado, pero no puedo decirlo ya que es injusto hacerlo si tengo esta enfermedad.

.

PDV Tetsuhiro

Cada memoria, cada recuerdo nuestro manchado de dolor, manchado de felicidad, me envolvió, me sujetó a algo más poderoso que la misma realidad, algo inimaginado…

Luego de poco más de un año de vivir juntos lo supe, estoy profundamente enamorado de sempai, tantas veces que nuestros cuerpos al abrazarse se estremecen, sus ojos parecen querer decirme tantas cosas. Siempre serio y aparentando frialdad pero se abrió conmigo para hablar de su mamá, además de tantas cosas que lo volvieron imprescindible, pues mi corazón latió emocionado con cada uno de sus toques. Entendí que una sola palabra suya alcanzaría para entregarme a la calidez que ocultan sus ojos miel.

Estos últimos días lo he notado decaído, su mirada algo perdida e incluso el médico le recetó vitaminas, pues lo veo tomarlas. Ahora más que nunca se estremece cuando lo rodeo con mis brazos como si quisiera decirme aquello que pienso cada día desde hace algún tiempo. A pesar de que creo que corresponde mis sentimientos tengo tanto miedo de que no me ame de la misma forma, puede que sólo sienta un vínculo familiar, por lo que callaré cada "te amo" con una sonrisa, con un leve toque de nuestras manos cuando nos sentamos en el sillón. Tantas veces que he tomado su mano o sostenido su cabello cuando vomita por esa gastritis que no es capaz de atenderse y jamás ha rechazado mi amabilidad, o mi afecto, ni todo mi amor expresado con acciones.

Lo he mirado estar cada vez más delgado, siempre centrado en la escuela, seguro el estrés lo hace bajar de peso y esas fiebres que le dan. Me gusta atenderlo con todo mi afecto para que mejore pronto y no siga tan flaquito.

Me siento algo enfermo de gripa esta mañana, por lo que cuando él partió a la universidad me quedé a descansar, entonces recordé que siempre tiene vitaminas en los bolsillos de su chamarra, pues al lavar la ropa los tengo que sacar para devolvérselos. Caminé con dificultad a su habitación y en su armario busqué en algunas chamarras hasta que encontré un frasco e ingerí dos de ellas, a los quince minutos me sentí aturdido, demasiado extraño. Me recosté a dormir prácticamente todo el día, a causa de las píldoras, cuando me levanté sentí mi cuerpo pesado como si no hubiera descansado nada ¿Por qué Souichi toma algo tan fuerte?

Revisé el frasco y leí la etiqueta con un nombre muy raro, ya que no se de medicinas, aunque estoy seguro que eso no son vitaminas, corrí a la computadora y leí ahí que esos analgésicos son muy fuertes, se usan en casos extremos como en enfermos terminales de cáncer. Entonces recordé sus síntomas desde que lo conozco, además de las constantes visitas al médico que hace a veces más de una vez al mes; al indagar en la red descubrí la más horrible verdad.

Esa cruenta verdad me aplastó, todo el amor hacia su persona se transformó en un increíble dolor que me partió el alma por la mitad. ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? Yo más que nadie tengo derecho a saber la verdad. Cómo dejarlo partir sin despedirnos, sin disfrutar cada día como si fuera el último.

Mi egoísmo nubló mi juicio, lloré amargamente pensando en preguntar tantas cosas, en confesarle todo mi afecto, en quizá descubrir esa parte de nosotros que no he explorado, que he ansiado desde algún tiempo atrás, hacerlo mío una y otra vez hasta volvernos uno.

El ruido de la puerta me anunció su llegada, quise ocultarme bajo las cobijas cubriendo hasta mi cabeza pretendiendo dormir, no puedo dejar que me vea así. Su voz sonó en el recibidor:

— Ya estoy en casa Moringa holgazán.

Sus pasos directo a mi recámara que olvidé cerrar y luego hasta mi cama. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón y después su voz:

— ¿Cómo sigues Morinaga?

No pude decir nada, el nudo en mi garganta impidió la salida de cualquier frase, aunque mis sollozos me delataron y gritó:

— ¡Qué demonios te ocurre!

Sus manos me retiraron al instante la cobija de mi rostro y lo abracé sujetándome a su torso sin soltarlo. Un sinfín de cosas pasaron a mi cabeza para responder, también pensé en recriminar su falta de confianza, pero luego recordé todas esas veces que la profunda tristeza lo invade cada que vuelve del médico. La razón me tocó, si debo saberlo quiero que él me lo diga, si no lo hace es quizás por un buen motivo, tal vez no confía en mi totalmente.

Entre sus brazos protectores me sentí a salvo lleno de su amor, por lo que respondí una mentira:

— Soy tan inútil sempai, revisé mis apuntes y creo que no te sirve mi ayuda, tú harías mejor las cosas sin alguien como yo.

— ¡No digas eso tonto! — Me separó de él con seriedad y continuó: — Mira, es cierto que a veces fallas pero tienes talento, creo que puedes llegar muy lejos.

— No se sempai, creo que en verdad dejó de interesarme, la vida es corta y no he hecho nada de importancia. ¿Dime algo que haga valer la pena tu existencia?

La seriedad en sus ojos miel reflejó la respuesta a una pregunta que quizá se ha hecho constantemente:

— Simplemente vivir y hacer lo que más te gusta.

— ¿Si pudieras volver a nacer qué te gustaría ser?

— Una bata de laboratorio.

Prendí mi celular y puse a grabar su voz, necesito guardarlo para mí, entonces afirmé:

— ¿Puedes repetirlo para mí grabación? Es que tengo que reflexionar muchas cosas.

Suspiró con fastidio y volvió a decir:

— Sería una bata de laboratorio y quizá una bitácora de apuntes.

— ¿Por qué cosas materiales?

— Porque así te podría ser de utilidad para que dejes de pensar en abandonar nuestras cosas.

Tocó amorosamente mi frente para checar mi fiebre y luego fuimos a la cocina a preparar la cena, no pronuncié ninguna palabra, me quedé pensativo, un rato. Nos sentamos a la mesa y pregunté finalmente lo que mis pensamientos me obligaron:

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

— ¡Qué rayos quieres! Te portas tan extraño.

— ¿Tienes algún secreto oscuro? Quiero saber, después de todo tenemos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos.

Su enojo se tornó en dudas y respondió:

— Me gustas, digo me gusta tu comida.

Tal como lo supuse, no podría decirme algo tan delicado, sus razones tendrá, puede que piense que me atemorizará, cosa que me hizo procurar demostrar mi lealtad, además de conocer su deseo más profundo:

— Si te concedieran un deseo ¿Qué pedirías?

— Primero come, que estás enfermo y tienes que recuperarte o no podrás venir al laboratorio y me haces falta.

Tomé los palillos e ingerí algunos fideos, por lo que insistí nuevamente:

— ¿Qué pedirías?

— Que te cases con una buena mujer, una especial.

— ¿No podría casarme contigo?

— ¡Yo no soy una mujer! Además las bodas entre hombres no son posibles.

Su último deseo…

.

PDV Souichi

Batí mis alas guiado hasta el lugar de donde sentí su energía, al llegar, el mismo ángel que me dio la bienvenida intrigado preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucede Souichi? ¿Por qué no has ido a ver a tu mamá?

— ¿Él está aquí verdad? — Pregunté sin reparos.

— Lo siento, pero él fue mandado al inframundo, cometió una falta grave.

— ¿Qué podría haber hecho él que siempre fue tan bueno?

— Se quitó la vida, renunció a ella cuando la tuya concluyó. Una acción así va contra los preceptos básicos, el alma se corrompe, se mancilla por renegar del regalo más importante que es la vida.

— ¿Pero no dicen que aquél ser puede perdonarnos? ¡Cómo se atreve a manipular nuestras vidas y también esta forma etérea de existencia!

— Tranquilo, no te molestes, no se trata de ello. El problema no radica en que alguien le permita su estadía en este lugar o el inframundo, sin embargo para que un alma pueda quedarse aquí tiene que permanecer pura, libre de la oscuridad y de sus propios juicios negativos. Además no es posible recibir la vida eterna si no te has arrepentido de tus fallas, es imperioso el dejar atrás las pasiones humanas y por supuesto las tentaciones.

— ¿Por qué razón?

— Porque en este lugar habitan las esencias puras, que vacías de todo se llenan con el amor y la felicidad perpetua.

— ¡No logro entenderlo!

— No es necesario que lo entiendas todavía, te espera la eternidad para llegar al nirvana poco a poco. Ahora por favor ingresa al lugar, que como verás tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

— No puedo, no me uniré a un lugar en donde él no está.

Intenté volar, pero fui detenido por el ángel:

— Si bajas por él perderás tus alas, encontrarlo te resultará difícil, más aún, no se te permitirá volver aquí. No obstante es tu decisión, a pesar de estar aquí, tu libre albedrío te permite seguir tu corazón.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Lo voy a encontrar!

— Como estas decidido te daré un consejo. Hagas lo que hagas no pierdas de vista tu objetivo, ni tampoco el amor que hay en ti, recuerda que el creador nos hizo a su imagen y él es amor. Si te pierdes busca dentro de ti el camino, siéntelo.

Respiré profundo y me lancé en picada sobre una colina verde que conformé descendí, el pasto se tornó cada vez más naranja y quemado hasta desaparecer y volverse un extraña tierra negra. El color del cielo al igual que el pasto, de ser claro y azul, se oscureció poco a poco hasta que un ardor en mis alas las desapareció y caí rodando sobre esa tierra negra. En ese momento un recuerdo doloroso me atrapó de inmediato…

Me dirigí esa mañana al consultorio para comprobar la efectividad del tratamiento, el cual ha frenado la enfermedad por ahora, aunque mis esperanzas se rompieron totalmente con las palabras del médico:

— El cáncer se ha multiplicado, el tratamiento ya no funciona. Lo siento tanto, usted es tan joven, yo… no quisiera tener que decirle esto, pero no le queda mucho tiempo. ¿Ha sentido dolor?

— Un poco, nada que no pueda manejar.

— No tiene que padecerlo, le voy a recetar unas pastillas. Además me gustaría que tome unos talleres que dan aquí, los cuales lo ayudarán a usted y sus familiares con todo esto.

Asentí pensativo y me marché ese día repasando las cosas, no sé si deberé hacer cosas distintas, quizá marcharme de vacaciones, conocer algún lugar o llevármelo a él hasta el fin del mundo donde nada pueda encontrarme. Luego volví a la realidad en la que vivir es lo más importante y mis días a su lado son los más grandes tesoros, sin importar dónde nos encontremos o lo que hagamos, por ello decidí seguir las cosas como hasta ahora.

El profesor Fukushima cada vez que pasó al laboratorio me llamó aparte para preguntar por mi condición, sin embargo su rostro no pudo ocultar la desdicha cuando le confesé sobre el último fatídico diagnóstico, simplemente sentí sus brazos rodearme sin decirme nada. Al separarnos noté sus ojos vidriosos y se marchó. Morinaga se aproximó hasta mí y preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucede sempai?

— No es nada importante, me informó que no aceptaron el último proyecto.

— ¿Seguro? Nunca vi tan triste al profesor.

— Es que este proyecto él lo inició cuando estudiaba aquí.

Morinaga no insistió más y continuamos trabajando.

Con la toma de esa pastilla me percaté que el horrible dolor que por las noches no me permitió dormir, desapareció totalmente. Sólo me falta ayudar a mi compañero a superarme, pues quiero que él continúe mi trabajo, ya que me iré tranquilo pensando en que él se quedará para seguir esto que tanto me apasiona.

Día con día lo presione, lo hice estudiar arduamente, inclusive tuve que corregirlo y regañarlo, pero noté su empeño, siempre todo lo hizo con esa amplia sonrisa. Tanto fue mi afán que enfermó, una gripa mermó su salud, aunque seguro que mañana estará totalmente restablecido.

En la noche cuando llegué a casa lo miré tan distinto, sus ojos llorosos preguntando por tantas cosas absurdas, totalmente frágil y tonto. Quería ahorcarlo y al mismo tiempo consolarle su tristeza, cree que no me doy cuenta pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con lo que me contó hace mucho. Aquella vez que se abrió ante mí para explicar su triste historia, la forma tan terrible en que perdió a toda su familia, desde esa ocasión me sentí comprendido, no volví a tener esa sensación de vacuidad.

Sus extrañas preguntas me rodearon cómo si supiera qué cuestionar y conociera mi condición de alguna forma, no obstante no le permitiré saber eso que seguramente lo hará ser infeliz, encontraré la forma de que siga sin mí. Por esa razón cuando preguntó sobre mi último deseo respondí:

— Que te cases con una buena mujer, una especial.

Ni una semana transcurrió cuando a la hora del almuerzo se excusó y preguntó:

— Disculpa sempai, hay una chica que me gusta e iré a comer con ella.

— Haz lo que quieras, no tienes que informarme.

La ira invadió cada una de mis ideas, cuando salió liberé mi enojo contra el escritorio pateándolo y luego lanzando las hojas al suelo. Comprendo que es bueno que tenga una novia, sin embargo siento que me parte por la mitad el saberlo. La puerta del lugar se abrió e ingresó el profesor Fukushima:

— ¿Tatsumi todo está bien? ¿Dónde está Morinaga?

— Se fue a comer con una chica.

— Ya veo, debido a las circunstancias, ¿no crees que deberías comentarle de tu problema? Creo que él preferiría quedarse a tu lado de ser así.

— No puedo hacer eso, sería quitarle su oportunidad de ser feliz. Quiero verlo acompañado, no puedo morir sin que él tenga a una persona para amar.

Más tarde, con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo miré llegar luego de estar al lado de esa mujer. Sin poder evitarlo expresé:

— ¿Qué tal tu cita?

— Me fue bastante bien, ella es linda, además de inteligente. Es investigadora de la facultad de matemáticas y ha ganado concursos por su labor. Su nombre es Yamamoto Fuka.

— ¿Por qué te gusta?

— Quizá es porque ama la investigación.

Me dolió saber, pero también me alegré de comprender que no se quedará solo. Nadie debe vivir solo.

Al siguiente día mientras Morinaga nuevamente fue a comer con ella, yo le comenté al profesor Fukushima sobre esa chica y me sorprendió su respuesta:

— ¿Yamamoto Fuka? Esa chica está por casarse con un tipo mayor, la noticia salió en el periódico de la universidad.

Me preocupó bastante el saber que le guste una chica con un compromiso, por lo que indagué un poco más en la hemeroteca y revisé cada periódico de la universidad hasta dar con el artículo:

"Famosa investigadora se compromete"

Un tal Isogai Taichirou es su prometido, por lo que decidí separarlos con tal de que Morinaga pueda estar con ella.

Por la noche, en casa investigué a Isogai, encontré que labora en el bufete de abogados de su padre llamado: "Yamamoto-Isogai". Revisé la dirección y descubrí que está en el centro de la ciudad.

Por la mañana me disculpé con Morinaga, aparentando ir al médico por mis revisiones y di con el bufete, pregunté por Isogai Taichirou a una de las secretarias que me anunció y me permitió el paso a su oficina.

— Buenos días señor Tatsumi ¿Qué necesita?

— Tenía que venir a decirle algo… su prometida lo engaña.

— ¿Perdón qué dijo?

— El día de ayer la vi muy feliz al lado de un chico de la universidad.

— ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Por qué te entrometes en esto? Debes confundirme con alguien más, además ni te conozco.

— Pero yo la conozco a ella y supe por la gaceta escolar que está comprometida.

— Esto es un malentendido seguramente, yo confío ciegamente en Fuka. Haga el favor de marcharse.

Prácticamente me arrojó de su oficina, no pude decir más cuando cerró su puerta en mi cara y escuché el seguro. Luego su secretaria me sacó del lugar con la amenaza de que llamaría a la policía si no me retiro.

Como mi primera idea no funcionó pensé luego en ser más directo, por lo que al siguiente día tomé mi expediente médico y llamé al bufete pidiendo una cita, usando otro nombre y en un café aledaño al lugar. La chica me confirmó nuestra reunión por lo que dejé a Morinaga encargado de los experimentos mientras yo fui a nuestra reunión.

Caminé hasta la mesa y el frunció el entrecejo levantándose de inmediato, al tiempo que dijo:

— ¡Debí saber que serías tú!

— Espera un segundo, permíteme explicarte, revisa esto. — Expresé con angustia, entregándole mi expediente.

Mi desesperación lo conmovió pues se sentó con gesto insatisfactorio y leyó con rapidez hasta detenerse y mirarme con preocupación:

— Ahora comprendo menos el asunto ¿Si estás tan enfermo por qué vienes a mí?

— Necesito que dejes a tu prometida.

— ¿Tú la quieres? Nunca te ha mencionado. — Se mostró asombrado.

— No es por mí, mi mejor amigo está enamorado de ella y quiero que sea feliz antes de que yo muera.

— Esto es muy interesante… ¿Eso quiere decir que tú lo amas?

— No, yo no podría amar a un hombre.

— Entonces olvídalo, me voy.

— ¡Espera! ¡Maldita sea, si lo amo!

— Oh bueno, eso cambia las cosas. La dejaré con una condición, que me hagas compañía algunos días de la semana.

— ¡Eso para que! ¡Yo no soy gay! Es sólo Morinaga, él es especial.

— No te preocupes, no me refiero a eso. Fuka es una buena amiga y como nuestros padres siempre quisieron que nosotros tuviéramos algo, decidimos complacerlos; después de todo ella no me desagrada ni yo a ella. Seguro que comprende cuando se lo diga pero se molestará mucho, indudablemente dejará de hacerme compañía y me aburro mucho yo solo en mis días libres. ¿Entonces es un trato?

No tuve más remedio que aceptar su acuerdo, con tal de que él pueda ser feliz:

— Ya que…

Mientras Morinaga se volvió muy cercano a aquella chica yo tuve que tener varias salidas al lado del sarcástico y molesto tipo Isogai, ¡lo que hago por mi kohai espero que valga la pena!

Al cabo de dos semanas Morinaga me detuvo mientras tomé mis cosas con prisa antes de marcharme con Isogai. Su sonrisa se mostró algo nostálgica y me dijo:

— Sempai me voy a casar, quiero que seas mi padrino.

Fingí felicidad y lo abracé diciéndole al oído:

— Me da tanto gusto por ti, qué bueno que encontraste a esa persona especial.

Las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos, sentí mi corazón romperse al tiempo que también un poco de paz en la constante tortura de morir inesperadamente como su familia dejándolo solo, ya que siempre me recalcó ese doloroso aspecto de perder a quien amas inevitablemente y no poder hacer nada. Ahora podré verlo caminar al altar y quizás desde otro lado lo veré ser feliz con una gran familia. Entonces me disculpe y partí:

— Tengo que irme, mi amigo me espera.

— Adelante, yo esperaré a Fuka.

Prácticamente corrí hasta llegar con Isogai, me dolió tanto, que al entrar a su casa me abracé de él y lloré inconteniblemente hasta sacar toda mi pena. Una vez que dejé de llorar él expresó:

— Papá me lo dijo, Fuka se casará. ¿Qué harás tú cuando él se casé? Te ofrezco que te mudes aquí hasta que tus días terminen, no quiero que mueras en un lugar vacío. Además somos buenos amigos, yo te cuidaré.

— ¡Estás completamente loco! No necesito a nadie. El profesor de la universidad me ayudará con mi coartada, me marcharé a Canadá en un viaje escolar y me quedaré ahí el tiempo que me resta. No quiero que él sepa de mí muerte, por lo que te dejaré unas cartas que espero le mandes cada mes. La última dirá que me quedo ahí a vivir.

.

PDV Tetsuhiro

Escuché su voz entre cortada a pesar de estar mirándolo hablar, mi cuerpo tan pesado y cansado, como si yo mismo pudiera verme alejándome poco a poco de las cosas importantes. Cuando los sonidos del lugar se volvieron difusos finalmente lo comprendí…

.

Conocer su último deseo me molestó, quizás imaginé cosas que no son ciertas, él arrojándose a mis brazos pidiendo mi calor entre besos y amor. Sin embargo debo ser realista, él nunca me ha mirado de esa forma ni lo hará, una razón para escucharlo y hacerlo sentir bien ahora que puedo. Si debo fingir una relación con tal de hacerlo feliz, lo haré.

Pensé durante días si en realidad debo o no buscar alguna mujer, ya que nunca me sentí atraído por el sexo opuesto; el atractivo de los chicos siempre es lo que llama mi atención, aunque lo he amado únicamente a él.

Sempai me mandó por su café ese día cuando escuché por los pasillos la felicitación de un profesor a una distinguida alumna Yamamoto, una joven bastante diminuta de cabello negro corto y facciones delicadas. Imaginé decirle a sempai sobre una cita imaginaria con ella para ver su reacción, me deseó suerte y me marché a pensar, sin embargo regresé por mi mochila y lo encontré hablando con el profesor Fukushima con la puerta abierta:

— Ya veo, debido a las circunstancias, ¿no crees que deberías comentarle de tu problema? Creo que él preferiría quedarse a tu lado de ser así. — Dijo el profesor con tono preocupado.

— No puedo hacer eso, sería quitarle su oportunidad de ser feliz. Quiero verlo acompañado, no puedo morir sin que él tenga a una persona para amar.

Escuchar su respuesta me convenció finalmente sobre mi deber, debo cumplirle su último deseo para que deje de preocuparse por mí.

Entonces caminé hasta la cafetería y la busqué, respiré profundo y le hablé con una sonrisa fingida:

— Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?

Aquella solitaria mujer me miró y recorrió mi anatomía vertiginosamente, sonrió con timidez y respondió:

— Adelante.

Me senté y pregunté un poco sobre ella haciéndola hablar sobre una infinidad de cosas que en realidad no me importan, no debería pretender interés, no obstante lo hago por un bien mayor. Además escuché sobre su prometido y supe que así es mejor, sin que ella quiera algo más que una amistad.

La frecuenté cada vez más empujado por sempai a ello, hasta que un día Fuka me buscó en el laboratorio con lágrimas en los ojos para contarme sobre su rompimiento, se aferró a mí y prácticamente mi obligación con sempai me hizo pretender felicidad al lado de ella.

Su total despecho por el rompimiento de su anterior compromiso la envió directo a mis brazos, entonces me aproveché de la situación:

— Si ya no estás con él podrías casarte conmigo ¿Te gustaría?

— Me parece bien, eres listo, muy guapo y tienes futuro en la investigación. Seguro mis padres pensarán que hacemos buena pareja.

Su forma fría de ver las cosas me hizo comprender que quizá buscamos algo similar, una apariencia para complacer a otras personas. Luego de los desmayos de sempai comprendí que debo apresurar las cosas con Fuka:

— Podría ser en unas semanas, tengo algunos proyectos que no quiero que interfieran y así tus padres estarán más que complacidos ¿No?

— Yo también creo que es buena idea.

Esa tarde le informé a sempai sobre mi compromiso, mientras lo vi marcharse con su nuevo amigo. De cierta forma cada día lo veo más enfermo y distante, quisiera decirle que lo amo y que moriré feliz a su lado, pero no debo causarle estrés. Cada que lo veo irse con ese amigo me muero un poco de celos, no soy capaz de recriminar nada puesto que yo salgo con Fuka. Lo extraño tanto.

A mediados de la siguiente semana organicé una cena para que sempai conociera a Fuka en la cual se nos unieron un grupo de compañeros investigadores de la universidad y el profesor Fukushima, con tal de sentirnos menos incómodos. Sempai se marchó pronto, su enfermedad cada día lo agota más, yo olvidé todo cuando en la calle lo miré tambalearse, me disculpe con Fuka y salí en su busca. Todo el tiempo lo miré a poca distancia sin que él volteara atrás, como esperando por una pequeña mirada que me hiciera decirle que lo sé, que lo necesito más que a nada y que no permitiré que nada nos pueda separar.

El dolor de mi pecho se hizo tan fuerte latiendo a medias con el triste sonido de mi corazón, que busca desesperadamente una razón para entregarme y rendirme o luchar por él hasta el final de nuestro tiempo. Cuando entró a casa me senté fuera a esperar un rato, derramando mis lágrimas intentando agotarlas, con la finalidad de darle la mejor cara como siempre lo hago.

Unos días antes de mi apresurado matrimonio, me acompañó a comprar mi traje de bodas, me miró de la manera más dulce, con un anhelo escondido que quizá es el mismo que él mío. Un frac negro muy formal que me dio una idea, ya que no puedo tenerlo por lo menos lo imaginaré:

— ¿Sempai podrías ponerte ese frac blanco? Me gustaría verte como un novio de blanco.

— Si me casará también usaría el negro.

— Vamos quiero verte con ese, ¿puedes?

Mi suplica lo conmovió y al ponérselo lo abracé, además le pedí a la chica del lugar que nos hiciera una foto juntos. A partir de ese día sería mi mejor recuerdo, una boda con él como mi novio inseparable.

Desafortunadamente las cosas son terribles, parecen ser buenas a ratos pero cada día me siento más sumergido en esta oscuridad de la que no puedo escapar.

Los flashes de la boda llegaron a mi cabeza nuevamente a revivirlos como él día que ocurrió. Su sonrisa que me profirió tan amarga y solitaria, en realidad no fue así, una parte de él se alegró de dejarme en buenas manos, ¿Pero por qué ese recuerdo es distinto?

Me sujeto con ambas manos y me sacudió frente a los presentes, incluso la novia con todos los presentes se quedaron congelados ante su súplica. Las imágenes se detuvieron, dejaron de transcurrir, todo estático, excepto sempai que gritó una y otra vez sin que pueda escuchar su voz, difusa, extraña, sinsentido:

— ¡Ya basta! — grité con desesperación sujetando mí cabeza.

.

PDV Souichi

No tuve opción, me recompuse ante los recuerdos tristes uno tras otro, tan vívidos, cada vez más reales. Mis pies húmedos con esa sensación de desesperanza que crece poco a poco, adentrándome en aquél espeso lodo, si he de continuar quizá quede atrapado en medio de los recuerdos más dolorosos de mi vida…

Caminamos aquél día hasta llegar al altar de esa enorme iglesia y me paré justo a su lado con los anillos de boda en mi saco, apreté los dientes mientras unió su vida a alguien más frente a mí. Las lágrimas rodaron por mi cara, de forma distinta a la que ocurrió pues supe contener mis emociones, con tal de que él desposó a esa mujer sin sentir algún remordimiento. Toqué mi rostro y grité a todo pulmón:

— ¡Morinaga no lo hagas, no me dejes!

Pero recordé que yo fui quien lo dejó, entendí que la oscuridad se apoderó sin notarlo de mi alma. Una terrible soledad me cubrió, los pedazos de mi corazón se partieron como separándose lentamente en una agónica marcha que me asfixió, hasta que escuché una dulce voz:

— Mi pequeño Sou, búscalo, está tan cerca, tu amor puede salvarlos, deja tus dudas y tus miedos, siente su amor. Esa calidez que emana desde tus memorias.

Una pequeña luz brilló en mi interior, Morinaga, su sonrisa y sus manos tocando mi rostro con ternura, la suavidad de sus dedos. Se hizo fuerte mi corazón, el dolor se marchó y entonces miré un recuerdo agridulce que me hizo despertar…

Isogai me buscó en nuestra casa cuando rechacé su propuesta por lo que Morinaga se molestó conmigo al verlo buscarme, sentí sus celos y luego dejó de hablarme durante la cena, me escribió mensajes al celular justo frente a mí y yo respondí cada palabra, uno de los míos casi dice "te amo". Sin embargo me contuve, doblegue mis sentimientos lo más que pude. Un poco más tarde, mientras aseaba los platos le pregunté:

— ¿Cuándo volverás a hablarme?

— Cuando dejes de ser tan cruel conmigo. — Expresó con un hermoso puchero.

Sin darme cuenta respondí sin mirarlo:

— Te amo.

Y al instante como un calor abrasador me envolvió su respuesta:

— Yo también te amo.

.

Gracias a eso abrí mis ojos y me miré cubierto por el lodo, mi rostro miró al oscuro cielo, a una diminuta estrella que me protegió con su luz:

— Mamá, gracias por traerme de vuelta. — Expresé consternado.

Me aferré a mis sentimientos arrastrándome por ahí, respirando a medias, percibiendo con mis sentidos y con cada sentimiento que me produjo su compañía. Recordé cada mirada, lo sé sin haberlo escuchado de sus labios, me ama tanto que se casó para hacerme feliz.

— No te dejaré. — Expresé en voz alta.

Una brillante luz resplandeció cubriendo mi cuerpo devolviendo mis alas que me permitieron encontrarlo de inmediato pues me sumergí hasta sacarlo entre mis brazos inerte, atrapado en sus pesadillas. Volé con él hasta la colina donde el pasto se tornó verde, lo deposité y lloré sobre su cuerpo gris.

— Permíteme compartir tu pena. — Dije en voz alta.

Teniéndolo así sobre mis rodillas me adentré en su mente, lo miré todo finalmente desde sus ojos, sabía mi secreto y calló con tal de hacerme feliz. Navegué por sus recuerdos uno a uno buscando su conciencia, entonces caí en cuenta de tantas cosas, todo visto desde sus ojos se muestra tan distinto y tan igual, nunca comprendí sus acciones por completo. Busqué por tantos lugares, miré sus secretos, las cosas que más lo hicieron feliz y en muchas de ellas estoy yo para darle una sonrisa, mis sonrojos cuando me miró con intensidad. Me moví entre tantas partes hasta llegar a nuestro momento más doloroso… la despedida.

Tomando las manos de aquella chica con la que unió su vida, lo haría delante de mí nuevamente, pero esta vez lo detuve, lo sujeté con ambas manos y lo sacudí gritando:

— ¡Ya no importa! ¡Déjalo ser! ¡Acéptalo! ¡Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo!

Se agachó sujetando su cabeza, tengo la sensación de que no puede entender lo que digo.

— ¡Ya basta! — Gritó con desesperación

No puedo traerlo de vuelta, ya que no reacciona a nada de lo que digo. Entonces lo entendí, el amor lo puede todo, es la única cosa que realmente importa aún en esta existencia etérea. Decidí realizar eso que siempre anhelamos pero que nunca hicimos; de esa manera me puse encuclillas frente a Morinaga y tomé su rostro con ambas manos, sonreí y uní nuestros labios con suavidad. Mi corazón resonó con el suyo en una suave música acompasada y celestial que nos hizo salir de ese mundo de pesadilla, pues al abrir nuestros ojos nos encontramos en la entrada de aquel lugar, justo al lado del ángel que nos recibe a todos:

— Veo que lo lograste. Muchas felicidades, ahora tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las malas es que no pueden purificarse para entrar al lugar de infinita paz y la buena es que tienen la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo en la tierra para cumplir todos sus asuntos pendientes. De verdad espero que está vez lo hagan bien desde el inicio, sin importar lo que dure su vida no la malgasten, sean felices juntos porque han demostrado que se pertenecen para siempre.

Nos levantamos viéndonos comunes y sin brillo, sin alas, pero también unidos de las manos con un loco amor que nos permitió volver a encontrarnos nuevamente una y otra vez hasta que entramos juntos a compartir la vida eterna brillando con el amor más grande jamás visto por alguien más.

.

FIN

.

.

 **Una disculpa por no terminar el de la silenciosa Fukuoka, culpo a Carlita por mostrarme libros hermosos. La buena noticia es que ya casi está listo y espero terminarlo en estos días.**

 **Si ya vieron esa triste película a la que hago referencia habrán notado ¡santo cielos, dónde está el final trágico! Bueno procuré no romper ni su corazón ni el mío, así que salió así, bastante dramático y también finalmente dulce.**

 **Agradecimientos a Gaby por esa arrebatadora imagen que inspiró el final, creo que también un poco su fic sobre la muerte me hizo encontrar la luz en medio de esa tétrica oscuridad.**

 **Saludos y espero sus comentarios ¿lloraron conmigo?**


End file.
